Pizza Boy Tyson
by Team Tykai
Summary: Tyson’s a pizza delivery boy and Kai’s got an appetite for something not on the menu... TyKa AU
1. Pizza's Here!

Disclaimer: Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

Ranma's Author's Notes: An AU we thought would be very scrumptious. It will contain lemon later on which we'll archive at our Tyson x Kai yahoo group! OTKH!!! (Invitation only)

Glay's Author's Notes: KAI plus TYSON plusPIZZA plusCOKE equals HEAVEN!! Pizza boy Tyson delivers extra hotness to OTKH!!!

* * *

**Pizza Boy Tyson**

* * *

In a different time, but same place, the BBA's team 'The Bladebreaker's' had successfully become the world champions of beyblading for the third time in the row. They were a strong team, although not without their weaknesses, and remained virtually undefeated in their careers. The teamwork itself had been a difficult thing to get past, but each of the team's members were strong bladers, and they learned to work together. They even became friends somewhat, although they weren't super-close like some of the other teams out there. In fact, on that summer night, having returned to Bay City after the last World's, a large party was being held in celebration of their success.

Teams that the Bladebreakers had met throughout their journey to being number one at the world championships all joined in the celebration, flying into Japan to attend the party.

The White Tigers, The All Starz, The Majestics - even The Demolition Boys - all showed up at the only place big enough to handle the world's best bladers. Kai Hiwatari's mansion.

"I say, thank you once again for holding this shindig here, Kai." Mr. Dickinson said jovially as he walked up to the aloof beyblader who stood by the wall near the punchbowl.

The tall dual-haired blader looked up at the BBA head. "Like I said before, it's fine." Kai said boredly.

"Mmhmm, mmhmm." The old man nodded, filling a paper cup with some pink punch. He took a sip of punch from his cup. "Ahh that hits the spot! Do try and have a good time Kai, these are your teammates after all."

Kai rolled his eyes as the chairman of the BBA walked back into the hubbub of the party. The dual-haired blader retreated to the kitchen where he could get away from his houseful of rowdy beybladers.

The sports room, living room, _and_ dining room were all filled with people having a good time. At the long elaborate table sat the remaining team members of The Bladebreakers.

"Aw man..." Max complained slightly, poking some of the cold cuts that were spread out on the fancy dishes. "I was hoping Kai'd get us some food that was, well, more..."

"Sugary?" Ray supplied helpfully grinning.

Max tried to hide his guilty smile at that. "Not even a chip in sight!" He speared another cocktail weenie with a toothpick and chewed on it.

Andrew, the forth and usually substitute member of the team, leaned back on his chair lazily. "Yeaaah no kiddin'." He sighed. "I could really go for some greasy food, you guys!"

The Bladebreakers stared at the suddenly unappetizing healthy foods of vegetables, fruits, and cheeses on crackers....

Andrew suddenly smacked his fist against the table. "I GOT IT! We gotta order pizza!!"

Stars lit up in the blond's eyes. "Aw Yes!! Definitely!"

"You know a place?" Ray asked, knowing that Andrew and Kai were the only ones who knew Bay City well seeing as how they'd grown up there.

"Oh yeah, do _I_ **know** the _place_." Andrew grinned, and gave his teammates two thumbs up. The Bay City local hadn't eaten at the small restaurant for a long time because of all their travels and tournaments, but Pizza City was the _best_ place in town for real heart-stopping, soaking through the box pizza. As a kid he'd eaten there all the time with his other friends, like Billy and Ty...

"C'mon let's order it!!" Max exclaimed, cutting into the basketball jersey wearing teen's thoughts, and the three of them got up, heading full speed for the living room where Ray had spotted a phone earlier.

"Hey, Ray." Lee nodded to his friend, seeing the Bladebreakers as they converged on one of Kai's many telephones. The rest of the White Tigers, and the American team the All Starz turned around and perked up from where the group of teens had been fighting over which movie to put in the widescreen plasma TV.

"Hey Lee." Ray replied with a toothy smile.

"What are you up to?" The Chinese captain inquired.

Michael was tossing his baseball up and catching it as he suddenly crowded their space. He wiggled his eyebrows, "Calling for entertainment?"

Mariah smacked him in the side making she and Emily snicker.

"Judging from the half-eaten mini hot dog hanging from Max's mouth they plan to order some _real_ food. Right guys?" The tennis player's know-it-all voice cut in as she observed him.

Gary perked up. "No kiddin?!" He grinned widely, tossing the bland crackers he had grabbed into one of the vases next to the big screen TV. "This sounds like a good idea to Gary!"

The girls rolled their eyes again and laughed as they resumed their conversation. Now though, most of the guys who liked their food had grouped around the Bladebreakers.

"What're we ordering?" Enrique asked rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

The other Europeans nodded in agreement. "Stuffed lobster tails in wine sauce sounds good." Oliver put in helpfully.

"Hmph," Steve grunted from his place against the wall. "Is that what you eat at your parties, Frenchie? Gimme an old fashioned steak n' potatoes."

Eddy grinned, checking the football player with his basketball. "Lighten up Stevie, this isn't some dinner out! Now's the time for a thick, sizzlin', deep dish pizza mmmm yeah." he grinned and got approval from many of the other people in the room.

"You said it buddy!" Andrew cheered, high-fiving the American beyblader. "One greasy pepperoni pizza comin' right up!"

Ray sweatdropped looking from everyone's hungry faces back to the meager pickings from the dining room table. "Better make that more like 10 pizzas."

"Callin' 10 Pizzas!!" Max cheered. "Andrew, leeeet 'er rip!!"

Needing no more invitation, Andrew plucked the phone of its hook and dialed in the familiar number.

* * *

Kai closed the French doors to his kitchen to block out some of the enormous amount of noise being created by all the pro beybladers in his home. Despite the amount of fun everyone seemed to be having, even with the lack of entertainment he had provided, Kai himself was bored. Throughout the past few years he had come to know these people and beybattle against them, something still felt amiss. It was as if there was still some challenge out there for him to beat. 

It wasn't just beyblading that was beginning to bore him either. Kai had just turned eighteen and had inherited his deceased grandfather's fortune. He didn't have to work for his money, and he didn't have anything really to spend it on. Or somebody to spend it on.

Not that there weren't people interested. He'd had a few girls approach him for dates and the like, but, his tastes ran differently…

He knew for a fact that his teammates and other bladers were not inclined as he was, and quite frankly he really could care less. None of them held his interest and he doubted he would find someone who would. But if he did… well, he didn't have anything left to prove. He would take the chance…

A while later, the sound of the doorbell rang through the mansion and Kai looked up at the sound. His eyes narrowed. '_Who is visiting at this time of night...'_ The team captain thought in annoyance. Everyone who had RSVPed for the party was already there.

Kai swiftly made his way out of the kitchen and strode towards the foyer to the main entrance.

In the other rooms, he heard the music and talking quiet down for a bit and he frowned when the doorbell rang again, just before he reached the door. Kai unlocked the heavy bolt and took the handle firmly, pulling the door open, and looking at the figure standing on his doorstep.

"Pizza's here!"

The person's head turned to face Kai's as he said those words. In the instant the team captain's eyes were laid on that wide smile his heart stopped.

Kai felt tingles spread over his skin like fireworks as he took in the other teen's features. Midnight blue hair, big deep blue eyes, tanned skin... He was dressed in a yellow t-shirt, tight grey jeans, red jacket, and a red and blue baseball cap that was on backwards.

The pizza boy blinked at his customer's stunned expression, and then got a good look at him. '_Wow…_' The pizza boy thought.

The sudden wiff of oil-soaked pizza filled Kai's nose as he noticed the multiple carrying cases the pizza boy was trying to balance.

Looking down dumbly at the pile of pizzas in the teen's arms and finally registering what he had said, Kai frowned.

"I didn't order any--"

"YO! THE PIZZA'S HERE!!!" A loud voice sounded in Kai's ear and Andrew immediately appeared in front of him.

"Oooh" Max appeared on Kai's other side. "Smell that heavenly food."

Loud shouts of "Pizza!" and "Food! Fooood!" came from the rest of the partiers in the other rooms having caught scent of the greasy goodness.

Scowling slightly Kai prepared to ask why the hell they had ordered more food when Andrew let out a shout.

"_Tyson_?! Is that you buddy?!"

The pizza boy managed to tear his gaze away from the customer and looked up in confusion before his face split into a wide smile.

"Andrew?!"

The tall basketball jerseyed teen smiled widely at his old friend. "Yeah! It's me! Whoa I haven't seen you in ages!" He exclaimed pushing through the doorway and taking some of the carrying cases from Tyson.

"Yeah, man, it's been a long time!!" Tyson grinned back.

Everybody from inside started to crowd around in the main foyer, but stayed behind Kai who was blocking most of the doorway.

Andrew clapped a hand on Tyson's shoulder and jerked his head towards inside. "Hey, you should come in! Yeah come on in and let's put this pizza down!"

Tyson quirked his eyebrows and pointed to the Pizza City badge on his jacket. "Hey you're the boss, man!" He laughed.

Andrew weaved past Kai, holding the pizza carrying cases above his head. "FOOD!" Everybody cheered and followed the Bladebreaker towards the kitchen. Tyson shrugged and started to follow too, carrying the rest of the load.

When the pizza boy moved to step past the motionless team captain, he brushed against him and stopped, turning his face the other teen. "Sorry, 'cuse me." Tyson gave Kai a megawatt smile and continued past him, his long bangs sweeping across the dual-haired blader's cheek.

Kai felt a shiver run down his spine at the soft touch against his cheek standing frozen to the spot for a moment. He whirled around his auburn eyes slightly wide.

Tyson was almost laughing at the hungry expressions of all the people in the huge house. And boy was it huge alright. Andrew led him and the whole party to the kitchen where they set the pizza cases onto the large counter top.

"I'm starving!!!" Someone moaned from the back of the crowd and the pizza boy laughed expertly de-heatbaggin' the 10 large pizzas. As soon as the boxes were out of the heavy cases, the mouth-watering smell of melted cheese hit the beybladers' noses.

Kevin jumped off the light fixture and grabbed a box in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly the kitchen became a war zone as everyone scrambled to get a slice of pizza. The All Starz managed to score two whole boxes for themselves, while Spencer of The Demolition Boys lived up to his name and bowled over Johnny of the Majestics to grab two more boxes. Being as slick as usual, Enrique managed to steal a box, but when he and the rest of the Europeans opened it the box was already empty.

"YEAH!!" Everyone cheered as they literally mauled the pizza.

In less than 2 minutes the kitchen was clear and Tyson was haphazardly staring at what used to be his last delivery of the day.

The teams all stampeded into the sports room eating the gooey goodness of the best pizza in town.

Ray, chewing on his own slice, cranked the volume on the mega stereo system Kai had set up and soon the party had turned into a _real_ party. Even Mr. Dickinson was enjoying a few slices as he chatted with Tala, who wasn't really talking more than usual.

* * *

Taking his time, Tyson put the heat-saving carrying cases in a neat stack on the marble kitchen counter. 

Kai walked into his large kitchen, not expecting the pizza boy to still be there. Having heard him come in, the teen turned around and stared at the team captain.

Kai stood transfixed as the other boy broke eye contact and slowly trailed his gaze down Kai's body and back up. The pizza boy bit his lip slightly and grinned, before turning away, and seemingly interested in the party, jogged out of the kitchen and into the sports room where a beybattle was in session.

Kai followed him.

"Nooo!" Michael shouted as his beyblade was knocked from the beystadium.

"YES!" Johnny smirked, and caught his beyblade as it returned from the dish. "That makes it my 4th win tonight." The redhead declared and put his hands on his hips. "Anymore takers?"

"I'll go!" Mariah held up her pink blade and Ray, the All Starz and White Tigers cheered her on.

"Get him Mariah!" Ray smiled.

The pink haired girl winked and the two beybladers let it rip. A minute later, Galux clattered to the ground. "Oh no!" Mariah gasped, and then her eyes narrowed. "Why you…" Lee and Gary immediately held her back.

"Too easy!" Johnny laughed.

"Aw, I could beat you in one round." Tyson spoke up with an arrogant grin.

Everyone turned to stare at the teen. "Ooohoho, he's picking a fight with you Johnny." Enrique jeered.

Kai looked over at the pizza boy as well, from his place against the wall, an intrigued expression on his face. Even _he_ had lost to Johnny back in the earlier days of the Bladebreakers tournaments.

"_What_?" Johnny snapped, sticking up his nose and looking red-faced. "Who is this punk?"

The pizza boy just rubbed his nose and grinned.

"Aw c'mon you guys!" Andrew said. "Give the newbie a chance!"

"Hmph, now _this_ should be interesting." Robert put in.

The pizza boy stepped up the side of the huge beydish that was in the middle of the room fixing his cap. "The name's Tyson," he grinned. "And you're about to get your ass kicked."

"Ooooh..." Max smiled in anticipation. "He's talking dirty now, Johnny."

"Well, _Tyson_," the Scottish blader snorted then immediately set up his launcher. "Consider this a charity match." He smirked.

Loud protests and whistling came from the crowd of enthusiastic beyblades as the pizza boy just shrugged with a smile. He reached into his Pizza City jacket and pulled out his beyblade and launcher. In the back, Michael and Lee were making bets on the winner, Michael being on the new kid, Lee being on Johnny. Even Mr. Dickinson was watching with a keen eye as Tyson got into ready position.

Never one to let an opportunity to start a match off right go past, Max raised his hand.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it riiiip!!!!" Tyson yelled loudly, pulling his ripcord at an amazing speed.

Johnny's own bright red blade shot from his axe launcher like a bullet from a gun. Ray winced as he concluded that would definitely leave a crack in the floor.

The ponytailed pizza boy flung his arm out, swinging it in an arch. "DRAGOON!! PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!!!"

An enormous twister erupted from the dish like a rocket lifting off. Its powerful turns swept everything in its path upwards, threatening to even lift the beybladers off the ground. Through the vacuum of the wind everyone could make out the shape of a menacing beast.

"A dragon!" Robert exclaimed in surprise, his mouth hanging open.

"GO TYSON!" Andrew cheered.

Tyson smiled and brought his hand down in a sharp strike. And as soon as it had all started, it all stopped. The last wisps of power faded away, and Johnny's beyblade was motionless at the bottom of the dish.

The redhead stared at it in utter shock.

Dragoon spun back into Tyson's waiting hand.

Everyone was staring at him with goldfish expressions. Michael was frozen to the spot, realizing he had won a whole lotta dough from the Chinese captain. Gary took the opportunity to steal the piece of pizza from the American captain's hand.

The pizza boy grinned and swaggered away from the beydish. He glanced at an ornate clock on the wall for a moment, and then did a double take when he realized the time.

"OH DUDE." Tyson shouted loudly, his eyes bugging out and his hands flying to hold his head. "I gotta get back!!"

"Hey it was great to see ya man!" Andrew told him, and Tyson waved at him and everyone as he hurried to the kitchen where he'd left the pizza carrying cases.

No one noticed as Kai slipped away from the wall and walked after him.

"Wooo!!!" Michael yelled in joy.

"No way. Let's beybattle for my money back!" Lee argued.

And everybody's attention was back on the beyblading dish.

* * *

Tyson grabbed up the heat carrying cases from the kitchen counter and slowly looked around, finding his way to the front door. Finding it, the midnight haired teen moved to open it when a voice behind him stopped him. 

"So how much do I owe you?" Kai asked, reaching past the pizza boy and opening the door for him.

"Oh," Tyson exclaimed turning around and then hopping out onto the doorstep. His eyes were wide. "Man, I almost forgot…" The pizza boy checked the receipt for the ten pizzas. "That's $148.50"

Tyson looked him up and down as the world champion blader reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

He bit his bottom lip briefly, noticing his customer's slim hips, firm abdomen and extremely well built arms. _'Oh man..._' Tyson thought hazily, for the first time realizing this guy had the most amazing auburn eyes.

_'He's so hot..._'

"Huh?" The pizza boy snapped out of his appraising thoughts. Kai was eyeing him in slight amusement holding out a wad of cash.

"I said, here you go." He said in a smooth voice.

Tyson grinned sheepishly, taking the money from the other teen and feeling himself flush as their fingers brushed.

"Thanks..." The blue-eyed teen replied with a smile, staring shamelessly.

"By the way," Kai continued casually. "Nice moves."

A boyish grin took over the pizza boy's face, and he leaned an arm against the doorframe, closing some of the distance between them. "They're even better outside of the beydish."

Kai raised an eyebrow at that, and his cheeks seemed to darken. "Keep the change." His customer's lip quirked before he slowly closed the door.

* * *

Speeding down the road on his bicycle, Tyson Granger had a goofy smile on his face. He skidded into the parking lot of Pizza City and took his helmet off. The teen ran inside through the backdoor lugging the pizza cases to their shelf before fishing the money out of his jacket pocket. 

He walked through the kitchen and up to the cashiers where he noticed a familiar face.

"Hey, Kenny!" Tyson grinned tiredly. "Didn't expect to see you here so late."

The short boy who worked as a cashier at Pizza City rolled his eyes though it was hidden under his mop of brown hair. "Tyson, I was waiting for you to come back with your last delivery's payment. Everyone else has gone home!!" He complained.

"Sorry about that," Tyson rubbed the back of his head. "Here it is."

Kenny rang it up, then paused and groaned. "_Tyson!_ Don't tell me you forgot to give them change _again_!!"

"Wha??" The pizza boy looked at him in confusion. "No way, he said to keep the change!"

The bespectacled boy looked shocked at that and handed him the change. "Well whoever that was you delivered to must've really liked the pizza." He replied in awe. "You just got tipped twenty bucks!"

The pony-tailed teen's eyes almost fell out of his head. "Say what?!"

"Aaaah…" Kenny locked up the cash register and collected his belongings. "I wish I got tipped that much."

They locked up for their boss, Berny, the guy who owned Pizza City, and each sped home on their bikes.

As Tyson fell into his small bed at home he couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face. _'The large order of pizza… Seeing Andrew again… Beating that arrogant foreign beyblader…'_

Tyson's smile widened and he pillowed the back of his head with his hands. "That sexy guy who answered the door… And tipped me a twenty…"

He flushed heavily remembering the way the other boy's lips formed the words 'nice moves.'

Spreading his legs and arms out wide in a full body stretch Tyson yawned and closed his eyes with a smile.

'_Wow…_'

* * *

**End Chapter**

Review please!!


	2. Mr Customer

Disclaimer: Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

Ranma's Author's Notes: Leavin' a review for this would really motivate us to get the third part out. Otherwise if this is a crappy story we'll just keep it on our harddrives… thanx to everyone that did review!!

Glay's Author's Notes: I hate making author's notes, enjoy!

* * *

**Pizza Boy Tyson**

* * *

The next day, the small but successful Pizza City was bustling in the lunchtime hour as hungry residents grabbed bites to eat. The rickety air conditioner blew a stream of cool air on the employees as they worked their butts off to keep up with the hustle, and when business finally calmed down, they sat comfortably behind the counter on two stools, waiting for afternoon orders to come in.

"I gotta tell you Kenny, you would not _believe_ my last delivery yesterday!" Tyson gushed, drumming his fingers on the countertop and then spinning around on his stool.

The Chief rested his head on his folded arms down by the cash register and rolled his eyes behind his fringe. "Try me! Aahh I still haven't forgotten about that delivery I made to that creepy house a while ago. When they opened the door they were dressed like monsters! And it wasn't even Halloween! Aaahh…" The bespectacled teen shuddered in remembrance.

Tyson stopped spinning and starting laughing. "Hahahaahah!!! You're _still_ freaked out about that!?" The pizza boy stared at his friend incredulously.

"Hey it's not funny!!" The Chief yelled indignantly, and then he looked at his pony-tailed friend curiously. "What was so great about that delivery?" Kenny asked. "Other than the huge tip. Which by the way, you owe me 5 bucks…" He added, matter-of-factly.

The boy with the backwards cap looked at Kenny innocently, but the other teen did not budge, and Tyson groaned, glaring at him before fishing some money out of his jeans pocket.

"Thank you." Kenny smiled smugly as the cash was slapped into his hand.

Tyson continued to glare at his friend as he pocketed the money, until his expression slowly turned somewhat dreamy.

"You should've _been_ there, oh _man_!" Tyson fisted his hands and brought them up to his chin, closing his eyes as the events re-enacted themselves in his mind.

The Chief felt a sweatdrop run down his head at Tyson's blissful pose. "_Please_ don't tell me it's what I think it is!"

Tyson relaxed and sat normally on his stool, twisting the seat to look at the Chief seriously. "Kenny he was _so_ hot, I could cook on him."

"Tyson!" Kenny exclaimed, shaking his head in reprove.

The pizza boy ignored him and leaned his elbows on the counter, resting his head in his hands. "He was tall too."

A large middle-aged woman entered the small store, the bell chiming above the door, as she headed to the cash to pick up an order.

"Tyson!!" Kenny said under his breath as the severe-looking lady stood directly in front of them.

"AND he had the most _unbelievable_ eyes!" Tyson raved at his friend, oblivious.

"Um, what will it be ma'am?" Kenny asked the woman who looked slightly put off.

"I am here to pick up the pizza I ordered…" She huffed.

Off in his own world, the midnight blue haired teen pretended to swoon and a hungry look overcame his face as he enjoyed his mental images. "I wanted to pick pepperoni off his chest..." He stated suggestively.

The customer and Kenny stared at Tyson with bugged out eyes, and he snapped out of it, laughing sheepishly. "Hahahah er…" He quickly grabbed the right pizza box from the kitchen directly behind them and handed it to the woman.

"One… pepperoni pizza to go." He sweated, and the two Pizza City employees watched as she left.

The Chief groaned and shook his head, putting a hand to his face in embarrassment of his best friend's actions.

"Tyson from that description, he sounds like he's perfect!" The Chief exclaimed and then adjusted his large glasses, continuing wryly. "You're _sure_ you didn't imagine him?"

"Oh he was real." Tyson slapped Kenny on the shoulder and then grabbed at the air, moving as if he were nuzzling said tall, dark and handsome customer's chiseled chest. "Uh! What a stud!"

The Pizza City cashier sighed and looked at his friend seriously. "Tyson did you consider the chance that since it was a huge party, he might not even live at that place?! You know it's about a million to one chance for you to see that guy again!"

Tyson sighed too, and seemed to lose most of his steam. "I _know_, Kenny." The teen replied and then looked back at his friend imploringly. "I just, wouldn't mind if I did."

Seeing his usually upbeat friend a little down, the Chief tried to lighten his mood. "So what's the mystery guy's name, anyway?"

Tyson looked up in thought, scratching his head idly before giving Kenny a grin. "I'll just call him Mr. Customer."

* * *

In the Hiwatari mansion dinner had just been served, and the master of the house sat alone at the long elaborate dining room table, his plate in front of him.

Kai pushed the duly prepared food around on the china dish, with his silver fork. The calm atmosphere, the lack of anyone bothering him while he ate, the gourmet dinner – It was all sufficient. It had been more than acceptable for him for as long as he could remember. So why did it suddenly not satisfy him?

The world class beyblader sighed as he put his fork down.

The mansion was eerily empty compared to the raucous of the party just the night before. It was strange to think that even after all the guests had left, guests he had come to know for the past few years, the only one he found himself remembering clearly from the party, was the pizza boy.

The boy from yesterday's party had been stuck on his mind ever since he'd opened his front door.

_'It must've been the blue eyes…'_ The thought came unbidden into Kai's thoughts as he pushed the broccoli around on his plate. He shook his head to rid himself of such inane ideas.

The chink of his silver fork against his plate was the only sound in his large dining room, reminding him once again of how empty the house really was. It wasn't to be helped really. The Majestics, Demolitions Boys, and Mr. Dickinson had all places to be in their respective places around the world. Of course, Ray had caught his plane home with the rest of the White Tigers to go back to their home in China. Max and the All Starz as well packed up for the good old U.S of A. They even invited Andrew to go along with them to spend the rest of summer vacation with them in L.A. So it wasn't any surprise that Kai was the only one left in Japan.

Not that he cared.

His knife scraped against the plate.

When that pizza boy had walked into his home with those ten greasy pizzas in his arms and that red and blue backwards cap… Kai put down his cutlery.

He remembered what he had been thinking in his kitchen just the other night. Before the doorbell had rang and he'd laid eyes on that pizza boy, no one had held his interest. He realized what he had thought to himself that night. That he had nothing left to prove, that he _wanted_ someone to have interest in…

And now…

He did.

Kai pushed his barely touched dinner away and rose from his chair. He left the dining room and immediately picked up the phone. It hadn't been used since last night. The blader looked at it for an intense moment before picking it up and hitting redial.

The phone rang.

He had an appetite for something else tonight.

* * *

Kenny adjusted his glasses as they threatened to slip from their place on top of his head. It had been another busy day and would only get busier since it was nearing dinner time. That was the prime time for Pizza City.

The short teen scrubbed at the counter. Sometimes being the cashier for Berny's Pizza City got to be a real drag, but between the two other part-timers who worked his shift he was the most reliable one. Hilary, a girl he and Tyson had met in school worked as the waitress. And Tyson, was the pizza boy.

The phone rang.

_'Looks like Tyson's got another customer!'_ Kenny thought and picked up the phone.

"Pizza City, how may I help you?"

"I am ordering a pizza." A monotonous voice sounded through the receiver.

"Okay…" Kenny sweated a little. The caller was kind of creepy sounding.

The voice of the guy didn't reply for a second then, "What do you recommend?" He said flatly.

Taking the pen from behind his ear, Kenny took his notepad from his back pocket and began to rattle them off. "Well sir, we've got the Hawaiian pizza on special, which comes with a 2 litre bottle of coke, cheesy bread and dipping sauce all for twenty dollars. Or you could choose the Meat Lover's pizza. That includes the same as before, except with different toppings - Sausage, Pepperoni, Ham…"

"Fine."

Kenny was startled out of reciting the menu he had memorized by the abrupt command. "So you'll be having the Meat Lover's pizza then sir?"

"Yes, I'll order that." A moment of silence then the voice was back. "Put extra sausage."

"Great!" The geeky teen checked off the special on his notepad. "I'll just need your name and address then…"

Kenny wrote the information down onto the receipt as the guy on the other end told him it and then the pen faltered as the cashier's eyes widened behind his hair.

_'This is the same address Tyson delivered to last night!'_ Startled at his realization, Kenny had to ask the guy to repeat what he'd just said.

"I asked if there was a pizza boy with blue hair in a ponytail that worked there."

Kenny fumbled with the receipt as he stapled it to the pizza box. "Aah, uh, yes there is."

The line was silent for a while, and Kenny switched the phone's receiver to his other ear, wondering if the customer had hung up.

"Make sure he delivers it." The customer hung up. Listening to the dial tone, Kenny looked at the pizza box and hung up the phone.

"Hey Tyson!!" He called without removing his eyes from the name on the receipt. "You've got a customer…"

* * *

Tyson slowly approached the large ornate front doors of the mansion. It was the same he had delivered to last night, but he was pretty sure whoever lived there had never ordered before that. He raised his eyebrows, wondering if the party was still going on. Whoever lived here was sure loaded.

The blue-eyed teen fixed his cap and checked the receipt when he finally made it to the doorstep.

"Kai Hiwatari." The name sounded familiar but that was the last thing that was on Tyson's mind. He took a breath and hoped to see Mr. Customer again, even though it was unlikely.

He rang the doorbell.

* * *

Kai's feet were already on their way to the front door. The dual-haired teen almost ran into his butler as he rounded a bend.

"I'll get it." He said sharply, not acknowledging the older man's nod as he quickly walked the rest of the way.

He laid his hand on the handle and with a start, realized he had no idea what he would do if that pizza boy _was_ on the other side of the door.

_'I'll… show him I'm interested.'_ A faint blush rose to Kai's cheeks. _'He definitely looked worth it…'_

The doorbell rang again, shaking Kai out of his brief daze. His grip firmed and he pulled it open.

* * *

The pizza boy looked up and he felt his heart stop for an instant. Tyson's dark blue eyes widened as he stared straight into the gorgeous ones in front of him. _'It's him!_' He was wearing grey slacks, polished shoes, a white dress shirt and a studded earring in his ear. The midnight haired teen gaped, suddenly loosing his ability to speak in the presence of his Mr. Customer.

As the customer stared back, a megawatt grin slowly formed on Tyson's face as he continued to be caught up in the billion to one chance encounter. '_Hey so…where have you **been** my whole life?_' The pizza boy thought in a daze.

Mr. Customer smiled back at him faintly for a moment before he looked down and broke eye contact.

Tyson blinked and stood dumbly as everything shocked back into real-time. The pizza box in his hands was warm and he shifted it between them, his eyes still glued to the taller boy.

Kai cleared his throat slightly and reached for his wallet in his back pocket. "So you made it on time." The blader stated, keeping his eyes averted.

"Oh- Yeah!" Tyson blurted, and then chimed out an explanation, just to keep a conversation going. He _really_ liked the sound of the customer's voice… "Yeah, Bay City's easy to get around in so we always deliver on time!" Tyson grinned, trying to give his best smile, although he didn't know that his best ones came when he wasn't trying.

Seeing the customer almost finished with counting out the money, Tyson hastily continued. "So, Mr…."

"Kai." The dual-haired blader supplied, his dark eyes once again rising to meet Tyson's. "My name is Kai." He finished, and making sure he had Tyson's attention he let his gaze travel down the pizza boy's body and then back up.

Tyson's cheeks turned red. '_Did he just check me out?_' Kai's slight smirk as he handed over the money made the pizza boy's heart start to beat madly, and he grinned, preparing to flirt.

"Well _Mr. Customer,_" Tyson said, giving Kai the pizza box with a flourish, "that's one Meat lover's special… with…" The pizza boy leaned closer, letting his hands rest on Kai's a little longer. "Extra…sausage…" Tyson added suggestively, winking and grinning as he leaned back.

"Hm," Kai's lips quirked as he struggled to contain the rush of attraction and joy he felt at the pizza boy's apparent interest as well… The taller teen could feel his body flush as he held the pizza box and stared at the other, trying to let his eyes to do the talking about just what he was feeling. "That's… _just_ the way I like it," Kai glanced at the name tag sewn onto the Pizza City jacket and leaned on the doorframe. "…Tyson." He finished, his handsome face molding into a smug look.

"Uh…" The pizza boy replied, awestruck and unmoving as Kai reached into his pants pocket and pulled out another bill. The customer leaned forward closing most of the distance between them as he slipped the money into Tyson's chest jacket pocket. Gently tugging the shorter teen closer by his lapel, Kai's eyes burned into the pizza boy's before he moved to whisper in his ear.

"I'll… enjoy it." Kai said, his warm breath tickling Tyson's flushed skin. The pony-tailed teen was speechless as Kai let go of him, giving him one last sultry look before he quietly shut the door.

* * *

To say Tyson was on cloud nine after that would be an understatement. The teen floated through the week on an emotional high from the positive attention from Pizza City's newest customer – Mr. Kai Hiwatari – _and_ not to mention a fatter wallet from the other great tip he had received from said customer. When asked about his annoyingly chipper (and suspicious) mood by Kenny, Tyson had grabbed the shorter teen and dragged his friend out onto the sidewalk away from the prying ears of the gossip mill – namely Hilary.

"It's the _same_ guy?!" Kenny exclaimed, his glasses nearly flying off his head.

"The one and only!" Tyson grinned cheekily and then a faint blush covered his face. "And I think he _likes_ me."

The Chief laughed and pretended to buff his nails on his tie. "And here I thought that'd _never_ happen!"

"CHhhiiieeeFF!!!!" Tyson growled.

"Aah-a-AHH!" Kenny screamed and started to run from his friend's demonic look.

"Get back here!! KENNY!! You'll pay!!!"

At Pizza City, Tyson and Kenny worked behind the counter and it was obvious that the pony-tailed teen perked up whenever a call came in, hoping that it would be his Mr. Customer. After a few days, the pizza boy began to become downhearted – had he been wrong? Maybe that Kai guy was just that way with _everyone_? Some rich playboy in a huge mansion who had absolutely no interest in a guy like him. But, he had really been so _sure_…

The phone rang on Friday night during Tyson's short break time, and the Chief lifted the receiver, pressing it to his ear with practiced ease. "Hi, Pizza City, how may I help you?" The brunette rattled out, his fingers tapping at keys on the computer system in front of him idly. The strokes paused, however, as he listened suddenly intently to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oooh, Mr. Hiwatari!" Kenny chimed out, looking over his shoulder at his friend on the stool behind him slyly.

Tyson spit out his drink all over his yellow shirt.

"You're _such_ a basket case." Hilary rolled her eyes as she walked past them both towards the supply closet to retrieve some more plates for a family dining in the small sit-in area that night.

"Ngg!!!" Tyson stuck out his tongue and gave the waitress an evil look before trying to jam his ear to the receiver to hear what Kai was saying as well as Kenny.

Kenny tried to shove Tyson's head away, struggling to hear the entire order properly. "I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said last…!"

"Ah!! Come on! Let me- Ow!! Let me talk to-"

Tyson was cut off as Kenny slapped the phone down and began typing into the computer furiously before hitting the 'ENTER' key, starting the printing of the receipt.

"What'd he say!! Was it him!?" Tyson blabbered.

The frazzled cashier smiled widely. "Tyson I think you'll be happy to know, he wanted a meat lover's special and _you_ to deliver it."

A megawatt grin bloomed on the pizza boy's face and he stood up, pointing his finger to the sky. "If he wants me, he'll have me!"

Kenny twitched, a huge sweatdrop running down his head. "I _don't_ want to be hearing these double meanings…"

* * *

At the Hiwatari mansion, Tyson handed over the hot pizza box to his equally hot customer a minute after the 30 minutes it was supposed to have arrived. His chest was heaving from the hard biking he had done to reach the home.

Kai eyed the ill-concealed pop stain on Tyson's yellow t-shirt for a moment before looking back up with a raised eyebrow. "Drooling over something, or just clumsy?" The world class blader questioned archly, mentally wincing a second later at his possibly condescending comment. Kai was pleasantly surprised, however, when the pizza boy's cheeks tinged and he straightened up, planting his hands on his jean-clad hips.

"Ooh a little bit of this, a little bit of that…" Tyson answered waving a hand back and forth. "Depends on what you _want_ it to be." The shorter boy smiled playfully, his deep blue eyes meeting Kai's auburn ones.

Kai was well and truly caught.

Nobody had ever looked at him that way before. Nobody had ever made him _feel_ like this before… It was difficult for him to open up and show it, but he wouldn't let this chance go by… '_Just think of it as a beybattle._' Kai thought, mentally preparing himself and looking away from Tyson's captivating eyes to prevent getting lost in them. '_Just open your mouth and attack him._'

Meeting Tyson's eyes again with determination, the taller blader began. "I want… you…"

The pizza boy's face lit up in surprise, his lips parting slightly. "…"

"To make sure you're on time, next time." Kai hastily continued, gripping the pizza box in his hands firmly. "I don't like to be kept waiting, so good night-" Kai said tersely a heated look on his face, before his expression melted vaguely and he gave the shocked pony-tailed boy a sideways smile as he finished. "Tyson…"

Tyson blinked slowly at the closed door, before slowly a wide grin formed on his lips. The pizza boy turned on his heel and shoved his hands into his back jean pockets as he practically skipped down the long winding driveway to where he had parked his bike. '_I think… I'm in love._' He thought crazily, pressing a palm to his burning cheek before jumping and punching a hand into the air. "YES!"

* * *

When the door shut, Kai turned and let out a breath, a faint smile crossing his lips as his eyebrows angled down. The team captain strode briskly through the large mansion towards the kitchen, pizza box under his arm, only to dump the purchased food into the garbage bin.

He had paced and looked out the window for every one of those thirty minutes in unusual anxiousness. But it hadn't been for the greasy food – no, it had been just for that brief moment of seeing that guy, Tyson, again…

He had been wanting to see him all week after that first pizza after the party, but he had tried eating the concoction and it really hadn't sat well with him. Sick for days, but… he continued to order pizzas and each time, he would see Tyson.

And Kai Hiwatari was quickly becoming Pizza City's _best_ customer.

* * *

**End Chapter**

Review please!


End file.
